


Writing our romance.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Working Late, jetpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Hanamaki is an author, Oikawa works nights to save up money.The situation means they don't see each other as much as they like, and that's when they begin to crave each other's presence.Of course, when they do get time together, it means a lot of affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



If anyone asked Oikawa, it was a delight to finally be in a relationship where he was the shorter. Years of dating girls that were much shorter than him had led to an uncomfortable crick in his neck and back from where he always had to bend down for kisses or resting his chin on their head, or even _hugs_.

Turned out the reason they never worked out was because he already liked someone else. Being bisexual hadn’t smacked him out of the blue, it was more like it had crept up on him until he realised there _was_ a label for it. 

Soon after, he’d dated Iwaizumi for a while, but things hadn’t worked out. Turned out Oikawa had always had his heart set somewhere else, and Iwaizumi had figured out he was aromantic. When Hanamaki had started spending more time around Oikawa, _that_ was when realisations smacked him in the face and left him staring at his ceiling for 8 hours straight.

Hanamaki. He liked Hanamaki. Heck, he _loved_ Hanamaki! 

And blurting this out in the middle of practice just before getting a spike to the face had landed him a boyfriend. A nosebleed too, but that was off-topic. 

Hanamaki had annoyingly grown an extra two centimetres throughout college, and now, at 24, Oikawa had to go on tiptoes to get kisses. The extra effort was worth it for the reward, of course. For the time being, kisses were sparse. Hanamaki was working on writing a sequel for his novel - which had surprised him by being quite popular - and Oikawa was working overtime at the konbini to cover finances in times of struggle.

Hanamaki sighed, pushing his fringe back stressfully as he inked out another illustration for a prospective character, wanting to design them on paper before writing them into his story. Sometimes, their entire personality changed based on how he drew them, and Hanamaki firmly believed in just letting his mind take over his drawing rather than intently focusing on how he _wanted_ them to look.

That didn’t help much when it was 4 in the morning and he was craving Oikawa’s presence. All his drawings, in one way or another, looked like Oikawa. Dropping his head onto the desk, he groaned and dug his nails into his head. Maybe it was time for a break.

He sluggishly dragged himself to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle as he pulled a plastic cup out the cupboard. They didn’t have mugs anymore, not after The Great Party™ of 2015. Yeah, cleaning up hadn’t been fun at all. Hanamaki found the chocolate powder, and instead of using a spoon, just steadily poured it in to fill a third of the cup. 

Boiled water was poured in to make a sludgy mix, and he topped the cup up with milk, stirring until the powder had either dissolved or sat on top of bubbles from where he’d stirred it so intensely. Sipping it, he could feel tension melting away and drowsiness taking over. He shuffled to the armchair by the window and sank into the soft cushions.

Oikawa was due home in half an hour, and Hanamaki was usually fast asleep by now. At the very least, if he was still awake, he could wait for Oikawa and get his craving fix. A book kept him company until he heard the click of the lock in the front door and he perked up, putting his mostly-drunk hot chocolate on the side and the book on his seat as he stood.

“I’m home…” The exhausted whisper into the house really wasn’t expecting a reply. Hanamaki slunk around the shadows and as Oikawa locked the door behind him again, Hanamaki circled his arms around his waist.

“Welcome home, Tooru~.”

“Hiro! You scared me!” A deep chuckle escaped Hanamaki as he nuzzled into Oikawa’s hair, pressing a kiss to the back of his ear.

“I missed you.” Oikawa leans back into him, craning his neck upwards to steal a kiss on the lips, sighing with relief as if he needed Hanamaki’s love as much as Hanamaki needed him.

“I missed you too.” A large yawn interrupts whatever Hanamaki is going to say next and Oikawa laughs softly, turning around and cupping Hanamaki’s jaws in gentle, calloused hands.

“Sleep?”

“Definitely.”

“Spoon me?”

“Obviously. Unless you want to jetpack.” Oikawa gains one last burst of energy and he nods frantically, a peaceful smile on his face. Hanamaki’s eyes soften and he can’t stop himself stealing another kiss. Interlocking their fingers, they walk through to the bedroom and change slowly and languidly, before slipping into bed. Hanamaki wriggles to get comfortable and then Oikawa slides in behind him, hugging tightly and pressing his cold feet to Hanamaki’s calves.

“Ack-! Tooru, your feet are freezing!”

“And you’re very warm, my personal radiator. Now shh before I shove my ice-feet up your ass to warm them up quicker.” Hanamaki shudders again, not from the cold, and quietly lets Oikawa press butterfly soft kisses against the back of his neck and shoulders as he drifts off. 

Oikawa feels rather than hears when Hanamaki drops off, his breathing evening out and his muscles going slack. He presses one last lingering kiss to the nape of Hanamaki’s neck before closing his eyes and giving into fatigue.

When Oikawa wakes, he is no longer the jetpack to Hanamaki’s string bean body. He’s alone in bed, the space next to him cold. He stretches out like a cat, toes curling and fingers brushing the headboard. His back clicks and he winces, but that’s only a reflex to the sound. The warm fragrance of coffee floats through the house and Oikawa knows if he hurries; the kettle will still be warm enough to use without reheating. 

He shuffles across the floor with the duvet wrapped around him like a robe and enters the kitchen, grabbing his own plastic cup - covered with rainbow alien faces, a birthday gift from Iwaizumi - and whipping up a milky, sweet coffee. Honestly, he hates coffee, but something has to fill the hole left by his lack of enthusiasm for life. 

Coffee downed, he readjusts his duvet robe to cover his arms and waddles into Hanamaki’s study. Hanamaki is hunched over his desk, scritching away with a pencil. The stack of papers next to him looks ready to fall over, so Oikawa approaches quietly and corrects it.

“You’re already hard at work.” Hanamaki smiles over his shoulder, pausing in drawing to extend one hand towards Oikawa and pull him into his lap, pressing a swift good morning kiss to his cheek.

“Mhm. The transcript is due at the end of the week and I still have three chapters to write.” Oikawa hums in contemplation as he leans against Hanamaki.

“So you’ll be shut up here for a few days?”

“Yup. I still have to finish the design for the new character too. Once I’ve finished, I’ll bring them through to the living room so you can pick your favourite~.” Oikawa beams. He loves helping out in Hanamaki’s creative progress, and selecting the design for a character is the greatest compliment he could ever receive. It shows utmost trust.

“I’ll leave you to it for now.” Hanamaki nods and allows Oikawa to slip off his lap, getting an affectionate kiss on his forehead before Oikawa dutifully shuffles out. He doesn’t have work until evening today, so he can spend the morning curled up watching TV. He switches between NHK news for their half hourly informative programmes and Animax. TwellV catches his attention at times, but nothing to really hold it.

At 9am, he finds it highly amusing that there’s an anime called “The Files Of Young Kindaichi” and laughs even harder when he learns his first name is Hajime. This, he has to send to his best friend and former teammate. In fact… He snaps a few shots on his phone to send to the group chat they’ve had active since school years.

“Tooru!” He looks up to see Hanamaki walking through with a stack of papers high enough that his chin is perched on top and a devious idea pops into existence. Hanamaki must read the smirk that grows on Oikawa’s face because his eyes widen and the blood drains from his face.

“Oh no. No no. Tooru, no.”

“Tooru _yes_.” He stands up dramatically and drops the duvet to the floor, jutting his chin up like he’s about to salsa his way over. Instead, he gets into position to sprint and gives Hanamaki a split second to figure out what’s going on. Hanamaki’s gaze darts from Oikawa to the papers in his hands and back to Oikawa.

“waIT DON’T RUN AT ME _I’LL FALL_!” The warning does _nothing_ to stop Oikawa, who leaps at Hanamaki with amazing height. Hanamaki, on the other hand, can do nothing but drop all his papers and attempt to catch Oikawa.

“Oof!” They land on the floor with Hanamaki’s head just inches from the leg of the coffee table.

“... Why, Tooru, why?” Oikawa snuggles into Hanamaki from his position atop him, sapping the warmth from him as he nuzzles into Hanamaki’s collarbone.

“Because I could and I wanted to.” Hanamaki huffs a laugh, bringing one hand up to rest in Oikawa’s hair and play with the loose curls there, his other hand on Oikawa’s hip and circling his thumb comfortably.

“Well, I love you because I can and want to.” Oikawa shifts to prop his arms up on Hanamaki’s chest and smiles with a hint of a smirk.

“Oh really? I think I love you more, because I can and I said so~.” 

“Prove it, dork.” With that, Oikawa leans down and presses their lips together. Kissing on the floor in pyjamas with papers all around really is the perfect way to start the morning.


End file.
